


All that he wants

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was drinking alone in a pub, relaxing after a mission. It was one of his rare free nights since he joined so many superheroes groups; he barely had time to sleep. And let’s not even mention his teaching role.</p>
<p>He was having a nice time until he walked into the pub and sat next to the X-Man. Sabretooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that he wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 3 - All That She Wants by Ace of Base

Logan was drinking alone in a pub, relaxing after a mission. It was one of his rare free nights since he joined so many superheroes groups; he barely had time to sleep. And let’s not even mention his teaching role.

 

He was having a nice time until _he_ walked into the pub and sat next to the X-Man. Sabretooth.

 

-Hey, runt.- he mocked the hero. –Not on a mission today?-

 

-Not in the mood for yer bullshit now, Creed.- Wolverine answered annoyed. Now his relaxing time was definitely ruined.

 

-Ya’re offending me, I came in peace.- Victor grinned at his enemy in a totally not reassuring way.

 

-Yeah, an’ I’m a fairy princess.- Logan answered, raising an eyebrow. Did he thought he was _that_ stupid?

 

-Well, yer height is the right one.- the blond man mocked him further.

 

-Go fuck yerself.- the hero growled angrily, glaring at the other.

 

-I’d rather fuck _ya_.- the other promptly answered, leaning towards his enemy to get their faces just a few centimetres apart.

 

From that distance Logan could clearly smell him; he was in heat. Again. How many times did it happen that year? Three?

 

-Not in the mood for that either. Never in the mood for it with ya.- the shorted man replied.

 

-Aw, ya’re so mean.- Victor chuckled. –Too bad yer opinion doesn’t matter. Should I remind ya what happened the last time ya refused and run away?-

 

No, he shouldn’t. Wolverine still felt guilty for all the random people who were tortured, raped and killed (not necessarily in that order) for his action.

 

The hero finished his beer and stood up, looking straight into the other’s yellow eyes.

 

-Let’s go to the back alley.- he proposed, making the other grin evilly.

 

They walked to the dark, desert, short street behind the pub. It wasn’t a nice place, it was full of garbage and of course it stank like hell. Well, to be honest hell probably had a better smell.

 

-Very romantic for a date.- Sabretooth said sarcastically, but he didn’t wait any longer before pushing the other against the nearest wall. –Ya know, there’s a motel just a couple of streets from here…- he continued in a warmer tone of voice.

 

-This’s _not_ a date an’ here’s fine. Just do what ya want an’ leave me alone.- Logan growled, grabbing his enemy’s shirt and pulling him down in order to bite and kiss his lips.

 

-Are ya in a hurry, runt?- Victor mocked him, but he appreciated the short man’s actions.

 

-No, _ya_ are.- Wolverine answered harshly, cupping the other’s crotch to let him know he noticed.

 

-Ya know I can go on all night…- Creed replied, almost purring and rubbing against the other’s hand.

 

Logan didn’t answer back. He just hoped that if that sadistic bastard was satisfied enough after one round he would go away. And this was the reason why the X-Man bit the other’s lips so hard that they bled a little before healing.

 

Victor licked his blood away with a strange light in his eyes.

The shorter man knew it way too well for his liking: lust. His enemy was turned on by blood and he found it disgusting, but it was the fastest way to get him off.

 

Creed didn’t wait any longer to act: he kissed his enemy, biting him back to taste his blood too, while his hands ripped his shirt open to scratch his chest. Red drops fell on the ground and wounds healed fast, but the taller man didn’t let them vanish before creating new ones.

 

The X-Man hissed in pain when some scratches were particularly deep; a couple of times the other reached his metal ribs with his claws. Logan put a hand inside his enemy’s jeans to masturbate him, doing the same to himself in the meantime. He was ashamed to admit it, but pain turned him on. He was a masochist as much as the man with him was a sadist, but he tried to hide it as best as he could. That was the real reason why he always accepted to be Sabretooth’s sex doll when he was on heat. He just hoped the other never noticed it.

 

Victor paused their bloody kiss to catch his breath, licking the red liquid from his own lips and then from the other’s, staring at his panting partner. He saw the animalistic lust behind those blue eyes and he couldn’t ask for anything better; he wanted an unbreakable toy and Wolverine was just perfect for the role. He even liked it, even if his pride made him deny it. The blond man sank his claws in the other’s belly, enjoying his victim’s groan and expression of pain. He felt the X-Man grip his member tighter, but not for long.

 

-Don’t know ‘bout ya, runt…- Creed said lustfully in Logan’s ear before biting it. –But I’m ready to go on.-

 

The hero opened both’s jeans and lowered them with their underwear, then he made Victor remove his claws from his belly in order to turn around to face the wall. He preferred not to be looked out of fear that his own expression betrayed his real feelings.

 

-D’ya wanna be prepared first?- Sabretooth whispered in his ear, grabbing his hips to prevent him from moving away.

 

-Would ya do it if I said yes?- Logan asked, turning his head to look at his enemy while raising an eyebrow.

 

-Of course not.- the villain chuckled, positioning himself behind the shorter man.

 

-Then why bother to ask?- Wolverine rolled his eyes, staring back at the wall in front of him.

 

-I was trying to be nice.- Victor mocked him before violently penetrating him.

 

Logan moaned in pain and was forced to stand on the tip of his toes, lightly trembling to keep the distressing position.

 

-Damn, ya’re so short, this is so uncomfortable. A bed’d be way better!- Victor complained, thrusting in the other anyway.

 

-Never gonna happen.- the X-Man answered, trying to prevent his moans from getting out of his throat.

 

-A table’d be fine too. Anything horizontal’d be better than this.- Sabretooth grunted, panting. That damn runt always made him toil so much! He started to bite his enemy’s neck almost as a revenge for it.

 

Logan didn’t answer, but every thrust made it more difficult for him to hide his pleasure, every bite enhancing it the deeper the teeth sank in his flesh.

 

Creed’s grip on the hero’s hips tightened so much that his claws drew blood for every movement. He was panting both out of pleasure and effort, his hot breath sending shivers under the other’s wet skin.

 

From the frequency of Victor’s groans, Wolverine could tell he was getting closer and closer to orgasm, therefore he started to masturbate himself to reach it too. He didn’t want his enemy to get any ideas for a second round.

 

Their pants and groans mixed in the dark alley, their smells mingled on each other’s skin, feral lust made them move faster.

 

They reached their climax almost together, the taller man biting harder than ever on his victim’s neck, who moaned from pain and pleasure.

 

They needed a few moments to catch their breaths, than Victor let go of the hero, cleaning himself on the other’s shirt before pulling his pants back up.

 

Logan removed his ruined top and did the same, throwing it in a dumpster.

 

-Ya owe me a new one.- he warned his enemy while tying his belt.

 

-Ya owe me a decent orgasm.- Sabretooth answered back.

 

-This’s good enough.- the X-Man replied, glaring at the other.

 

-No, it ain’t good enough. It was tiresome to get. Why d’ya think I keep going in heat?- Victor crossed his arms on his chest. –Or didn’t ya notice ‘bout that?-

 

Oh. So _that_ was the reason why he went on heat so often.

 

-None of my business. If ya don’t like it stop doing it.- Logan tried to walk away, but Creed pushed him back against the wall.

 

-D’ya know what I think?- he asked without waiting for an answer before continuing. –I think ya like it.-

 

-Let me go.- Wolverine growled, unsheathing his claws.

 

-Ya _do_ like being fucked by me.- Victor grinned mischievously, stepping back in order not to be stabbed. –Next time I demand a _very good_ orgasm, so prepare yerself coz I’ll bring ya in a special motel whether ya like it or not.-

 

He walked away, leaving Logan growling in anger. But the hero couldn’t hold a shiver of expectation for the promised night of passion.


End file.
